The Hero's Breaking Point
by NixieNymph
Summary: When Mephiles came back, Sonic's past revealed to his friends and new enemy has rise. Can our heroes stopped the old and new enemies? Read it! Rated T for selfharm, abuses, and some curses maybe? meh
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero's Breaking Point**

 _Hey guys im Nix. And this is my first Sonic Fanfic so im sorry if it crappy and cringe and the characters are OOC… lol_

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA**

 **Chapter 1 : The Chase and The Trigger**

Mobius, Green Hill, Night Time

 _CRUNCH CRUNCH_ the leaves crunched as a figure run across the hill avoiding the branches with a crystal in hand chased by three figures. "give us back the crystal you thief!" a female fox figure said still chasing the thief. "AHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS CRYSTAL BACK!" he laughted maniacally as he opened a portal and went in followed by the three figures.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Earth, Thorndyke Mansion, Night Time

It's night time and we can see our hero Sonic the Hedgehog laying on the roof as he gazed at the stars while connecting some to create a constellation. He always loved his spot on the roof and gaze at the stars because it reminds him of something he love and hate too.

 **Sonic's POV**

 _Geez! When will Amy stop chasing me?_ I sigh laying on the roof after barely escape from Amy's death hug. _I wonder… how many years have passed since that day…?_

Flashback

I was sitting on the roof with my mother and my siblings, Sonia and Manic. Mom woukd always showed and teach us how to make a constellations from the stars.

Flashback end

 _Ughh… that memory again…_ I though without realizing a tear came out from my eyes as I fell asleep.

 _ **The next morning**_

 **Third person's POV**

The Thorndyke mansion is packed with humans and mobians alike. Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and even Tails's girlfriend Zooey (from Sonic Boom. **A/N : I ship Tails with her)** decided to stay in Thorndyke Mansion too after stuck in earth with Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and the Thorndyke family. After Ella finished making pancakes, she called everyone to eat and soon the kitchen full with mobians and humans. They sit on the chair and take some pancakes before eating until Chuck said "hey, where is Sonic?" everyone who heard this stop eating and look around and there is no Sonic. "He's probably asleep on the roof again." Tails replied with a chuckle. "well then let me go and wake him up." Rouge said as she stood from his chair and leaves the kitchen. When she arrived on the roof, she saw Sonic sleeping and she go to Sonic's side. "hey blue, wake up" she said as she shake Sonic's body and then she heard a groan from Sonic who rub his eyes sleepily and look at Rouge "Rouge? What time is it?" he asked sleepily as Rouge replied "its 8 in the morning Sonic, come down and eat breakfast everyone are waiting." And then they both went to the kitchen. When Sonic and Rouge arrived in the kitchen, everyone greet Sonic and continue to eat and then Sonic sit between his two brothers, Silver and Shadow. Since the event at Soleanna, they somehow still remember each other and their bond turned from rivals into brothers in all but blood. When he saw the pancakes tho, he goes into a trance for some minutes until he snapped from it after someone touch his shoulder and then he look to Silver with a worried look on his face. "hey Sonic, you okay bro?" he asked worriedly when he saw Sonic hasn't touch his pancakes and just stared at it. Sonic soon looked to the others and saw they have worried look to in their face as he answered with "huh? Oh yeah sorry. I guess I was still sleepy." He lied as he made a fake yawn and eat the pancakes. Everyone just nod and go back to their own business. Sonic continued to eat without knowing a certain pair of Ruby eyes watched him carefully.

 **Shadow's POV**

 _Hmph.. there something wrong with him and im gonna find out_ I though as I watched Sonic who eating the pancakes. Just then, my phone rang as I pick up and see who called and it's the Commander of G.U.N. "yes, Shadow here. What do you want sir?" i waited as the commander spoke. "alright, me and Rouge will go now." I said and close my phone. "is it the commander of G.U.N?' I heard Rouge ask and I nod "lets go" I stand and go out from the kitchen followed by Rouge.

 **Sonic's POV**

After I finished my pancakes and saw the clock, its already 9 am _time to visit them…_ I stand up and said "hey guys im going out for a run. See you later" after that I immediately left the kitchen after hearing some "ok" and "be safe". I smiled and go to the flower shop and bought some flowers as I run to the forest and stop into a clearing as I met with three tombstones. I stop and put the flowers each on the tombstones as I sit on the grass. "hey guys… sorry for visiting now. You see, I can't visited you guys because of Eggman and other stuffs. I also made some friends." I keep telling my adventures from how I met Tails and the others to how he, Silver, and Shadow are brothers. Even though there is no one around. As I keep telling my stories, I feel a tears running on my cheeks as I started to cry. "why? Why did it have to be you guys? Why is it not me?! Im the one who caused the problems but.. but you guys are the one who died.. why? Im sorry. If just… if just I could turn back time…" I cried as I lay beside the tombstones until I fell asleep.

 **Third person's POV**

Its five pm now and everyone in the Thorndyke mansion excluding Shadow and Rouge because they were still in mission become worried when Sonic hasn't come back yet. "what took him so long?" Silver asked in a worried tone because usually Sonic would have comeback already. Afterall this is the time where he will eating chillidogs in the mansion. "calm down Silver, im sure he just asleep somewhere." Blaze said to calmed Silver down. "yeah maybe you're right Blaze" as he calmed down. Just then Sonic entered the Thorndyke manson and went into living room where everyone is waiting. "hey guys, sorry I just came back now. I fell asleep in the forest you see. Hehe" he grinned and Blaze said "told ya Silv, he just sleeping." Everyone laught seeing Silver's shocked face. "you know Blaze… I think you should be a fortune teller." Silver mumbled and laughed joining the others. "okay so where is my chillidogs?" when Ella opened her mouth to say something, suddenly they heard an explosion from Station Square as they all groaned and mumbled "Eggman.." before running out of the mansion and went to Station Square leaving Chris and the others with Cream, Cheese, and Zooey. When they arrived at there, they see a lot of badniks attacking the Square scaring many people while Eggman just laughed. "AHAHAHAHA YES, RUN, RUN!" he said maniacally just to get attacked by Something as he saw Sonic grinning and his friends destroyed the robots. Amy hitting the robots to knuckles who punched the robots sent by Amy using her piko piko hammer. Silver holding the robots with telekinesis and then Blaze burned them using her pyrokinesis(?) as Tails supported them. soon Shadow and Rouge joined the fight. Eggman who saw this, become angry as he looked back to Sonic. "you guys always here to stop me huh?' he said angrily and Sonic just smirk. "So? Isn't that how you want it?" he said casually while dodging and destroying the beebots at his surrounding. He curled into a ball and prepare for a spin dash as Eggman think of something.

 **Eggman's POV**

As I look at Sonic who is preparing a spin dash, I tried to think something to do before got hit by the spin dash. _Cmon Eggman, think! How to stop him._ As I keep thinking, I remembered something as I whispered something to Sonic which made him freeze. "h- how did you know?" he asked shocked as I smiled triumphaly when it worked!. "how do I know? That is a secret Sonic." I use this chance as I pressed a button on my eggmobile and then a claw come out from my eggmobile and grabbed Sonic who still frozen. As I saw him struggling to get out from the grip, I squeezed him until a huge bruise formed around his torso as he screamed in pain. I laugh seeing him screaming when suddenly, my eggmobile got tackled by something which made me released Sonic who fainted. "huh?! Who dared to disturb me?!' I yelled as I saw Shadow with an angry look on his face and Sonic in his arms. "it would be me Doctor." He said. "hmph! No matter. My plan has successed anyway. ROBOTS! RETREAT!" I command as I flew away with my robots.

 **Shadow's POV**

When I was fighting the robots, I heard Sonic's screamed as I saw Eggman squeezed him. As soon as I saw that, my anger boiling as I spin dashed his eggmobile and caught Sonic who fainted. "huh?! Who dared to disturb me?!" he yelled. "it would be me Doctor." I said angrily at him for hurting my brother. As soon as he saw me, he grinned and say "hmph! No matter. My plan has successed anyway. ROBOTS! RETREAT!" and then he flew away with his robots. I immediately look at Sonic's bruised torso which made me angrier at Eggman. Soon, I heard many footsteps running to my side as they gasped seeing Sonic's condition.

 **Third person's POV**

When the battle is finished, Sonic's friends ran into Shadow and Sonic place when they heard the screaming too. When they arrived at there. They gasped when they saw Sonic on Shadow's arm fainted. After a few minutes, "w- what happened?" Rouge asked as Shadow just said "I explain later! Right now, we need to get Sonic to the mansion to be treated!" and then he took a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he said teleporting him and the other back to the mansion. When they got to the mansion, Zooey who saw Sonic, gasped as she quickly called Ella. "what?" when Ella arrived at the living room, she saw Sonic and immediately took Sonic from Shadow's arms. "Zooey can you help me treat his wound?" Ella asked and Zooey replied with "of course" and they both went to Sonic's room to treat his wound leaving the others who sat on the sofa worried. "I hope he's okay." Amy said sobbing as Rouge and Blaze comfort her. "don't worry Amy, im sure he will be okay. Afterall he is Sonic. And he is with Ella and Zoey too." Rouge said while Blaze stroked Amy's quills to calm her down. Silver and Shadow pacing back and forth worried about their brother. Tails on the sofa with Knuckles. And Chris, Chuck, and Tanaka comforting Cream and Cheese who were crying. Just then, Ella and Zooey came down to the living room and soon, everyone look at them. "don't worry guys, he's alright now. His ribs aren't broken." Ella said as Zooey go to Tails and comfort him. When they heard it, they sighed in relief when Tanaka asked "from where did he get that bruise anyway?" "when I was crushing the bots, I heard Sonic screamed as soon as I saw him, he was captured by the Doctor and squeezed until the bruise formed around his torso. I don't know did Sonic got captured. Soon as I tackled his eggmobile, he flew off saying his plan has successed." Shadow replied which made everyone confused. Eggman's plan successed? But what plan? That thoughs were on everyone head. "you guys should eat and then go to rest, the foods are in the table" Zooey said and look at the clock showing its already 7 pm as they nod and go to the kitchen to eat and then go to their rooms to rest.

"… and done!" I said cheerfully as i put my pen down and closed the book in front of me with the title "The Hero's Breaking Point". As I stretched my hands, my stomach grumbled indicating I was hungry. "oops time to eat" I said as I wrote a little note and left it on top of the book and I left my room. 'Reviews are welcomed –Nix'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hero's Breaking Point**

 _ **hey guys! im back and thank you for the reviews. and warning this chapter contain self harm but not to much. but still, if you can't stand it then just skipped a few lines.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO SEGA._**

 **Chapter 2 : The Nightmares and The Beach**

 **Earth, Thorndyke Mansion, Midnight**

 **Sonic's POV**

I opened my eyes just to met with darkness. _Huh? Where is this? Am I dreaming?_ I though as I walked around until some voice called my name. When I looked behind me, I saw what I though I will never see again. It was my mother and my siblings, Manic and Sonia but with blood on them. "g- guys? W- why are y- you covered in blood?" I asked with a hint of fear in my tone. "you did this to us…" they said at the same time. "wh- what do you mean?" right now I already trembled in fear as they advanced toward me. "you killed us…" Manic said and then followed soon with "why? Why did you killed us? I thought you were my brother…" By Sonia. "n- no. I- I didn't mean too… i- im sorry…" I cried in fear but they keep repeating the same words until a word that made me freeze. "I wish you were never born Sonic… then we wouldn't have died…" my mom said angrily. "n- no im sorry. Im sorry. I didn't mean to.. pl- please forgive me" I cried more as I saw my mom holding her sword. "we will never forgive you. You monster." With that, my mom swung the sword. "N- NOOO" I woke up from my bed with a jolt and suddenly I feel pain around my torso. "ugh. Wha? Why am I bandaged up?" Said Sonic confused as he checked the bandage. Just then, all the event came crashing. _Wait I remember now! Eggman how did he knows my past? and that dream.. that dream just felt so real_. I though as the dream still haunting me. _N- no i- I didn,t kill them… right?ha ha ha…_ I trembled and took a razor from below my pillow _ **(wow and none of his friends found it)**_ I pulled my glove off and saw many scars. I slowly dug the razor into my wrist as I saw the blood flowing. One cut, two cut. Three cut. I soon stopped as I saw so many bloods flowing. I took a bandage as I wrap it around my wrist covering the cuts and I wear my glove back. After putting back the razor below my pillow I soon drifted off to sleep.

 **In the morning. Third person's POV**

The door to Sonic's room opened slowly as a figure went to Sonic's bed sneakily. When he reached his bed, he leaned into Sonic's ear. "WAKE UP!" with that Sonic jolted out of the bed. Again. "GEEZ! Ok ok im awake!" said Sonic as he felt the pain from his cuts last night. He looked toward the figure that disturbed his sleep. His little brother, Silver stood there grinning. "ugh Silver did you really had to scream in my ear?" said Sonic grumpily as he took off the bandage around his torso. The bruise has healed pretty much leaving only a tiny hint of blue in his peach fur. "hehe sorry brother. But you slept just like a log. Its 10 now and Chris invited us to go to the beach so get out from your bed or no more breakfast for you." Said Silver as he left the room to go downstairs followed by Sonic who was still grumbling about how Silver had disturbed his sleep.

When they reached downstairs, Amy soon hug Sonic. "OH SONIKKU! YOU'RE OKAY!" she said as she hug him tighter "A- amy… can't… br- breath..." He said in pain as Amy released him soon. "AHH IM SO SORRY SONIKKU" she said apologizing. Sonic sighed and said "don't worry Amy im fine now. So? When will we get going?" he asked as he took a chilidog from the ktchen and ate it. Chris replied with "well since you guys ready, let's go" he said as they went to the limousine prepared by Mr Tanaka.

On the way to emerald coast, everyone in the limousine talked to each other. When Sonic was busy talking with Tails, he felt something on his lap, when he looked to his lap, he found his younger brother, Silver sleeping. Sonic smiled as he continued talking to Tails. The limousine was stucked in a longggg traffic which made almost everyone asleep. Well Tails fell asleep with his head on Zooey's shoulder while she just read a book. Cream and Cheese fell asleep on Ella's lap. Soon, Sonic felt tired. Again. He tried to keep his eyes open. Keyword "tried" and failed as his head on Shadow's Shoulder with Silver still on his lap and Sonic's hand wrapped around Silver. Shadow felt something on his shoulder so he decided to looked at it which made him smiled. Rouge who saw everything started take a photo on the three hedgehogs. As well as Tails and Zooey. _Aww how cute… and a blackmail ingredient fro Shadow_ She though as she put her camera on her neck. An hour later, they soon arrived at Emerald Coast. When the limousine stopped, everyone that were sleeping woke up feeling the car stopped. Everyone got out from the car as parked the limousine in their villa's garage.

 **Emerald Coast, Earth, Evening.**

"ahh its been so long since we last came here." Sonic said as he stretched his body. "Hey Shads, want to have a race?" "hmph. You're on faker. Hey Silver, want to join in?" Shadow replied while asking Silver. "nah I would have lose anyway. Have fun you two." Silver said as he and the others went to the villa to rest a bit. Sonic just shrugged at this. "well then, you ready Shads?" Sonic said smirking and Shadow gave the same smirk. "ready whenever you are." He said as they stood on the finish line. "first one to run circling the villa and back to here won. Ready. Set. GO!" Sonic said as he and Shadow took off at the same time. They were neck to neck in speed until Sonic decided to quicken his pace. "heh see ya later Shads." Shadow just growled and quicken his pace too as they were back to neck and neck again. "I WON" they yelled as they arrived on the starting point in the same time. "hah! I won! Take that Shads!" Sonic said mockingly as Shadow scowled. "no, I won!" he replied which lead to them arguing about who won. "it's a tie" Silver said as he brough two iced lemonade for his brothers. "here drink it." Sonic and Shadow accepted it and said thank you to Silver. It's already evening by the time they reached Emerald Coast as they went in to the villa.

 _ **~Le timeskip (cuz I have no idea)~**_

It's night time now as the air around the villa filled with the sounds of Sizzling Meats and Chatters. Sonic was being chased around by Amy who want to feed him, Shadow and Rouge talking about mission, the girls excluding Amy and Ella playing with cheese, Knuckles, Silver and Chris playing rock paper sciccor, Tails and Chuck talking about science and finally, Ella was helping Mr. Tanaka with the BBQ. "I GOT YOU NOW SONIC!" Amy said loudly and Cheerfully after successed at catching Sonic who arm was now tangled with Amy's as her other arm brought the meat to Sonic mouth. Sonic who had gave up just ate it with a blushed on his muzzle as the others laughted at that. When the party was finished, they went in to the villa while chatting with each other as Silver and Shadow teased Sonic about being caught by Amy despite him being the 'fastest thing alive'. "shush you" Sonic said with embarrassment as Silver and Shadow laughted.

"yes another chapter down. Finally I can sleep in peace" as I closed the book and left a note. 'Reviews are welcome and I know the chapter is kinda crappy. So if you have a suggestion or critic(s) please pm me' as I sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hero's Breaking Point**

Chapter 3 : The Encounter

 **DISCLAIMER : SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS BELONG TO SEGA EXCEPT FOR TEAM SKYRUNES. THEY ARE MINE. (BTW IF YOU GUYS DIDNT WANT TO SEE ANY FC PLEASE TELL AT THE COMMENTS SO I WILL REMOVE THEM)**

Emerald Coast, Earth, Morning

 **Third Person POV**

Its morning now as our heroes still sleeping in peace in living room, excluding the adults of course. "yum… chillidogs hehe… zzz" said Sonic in his sleep as he flung his arm and hug whoever it was on his right side. Tails, who felt someone hugging him, opened his eyes to see who it was and fell asleep again while hugging Sonic back. Zooey, who has woke up earlier, take a picture of Sonic and Tails as she wake the rest of the girls to prepared breakfast which they agreed with sleepily as they went to the kitchen. An hour later, "you might want to close your ears." Said Amy to the girls and they know what she mean as they closed their ears. Amy inhaled a lot of air before shouting "WAKE UP BOYS! BREAKFAST READY!" the boys woke up as soon as they heard the scream. Sonic saw Tails in his arm still sleeping as he ruffled the kit's bangs which made Tails woke up. "mmh… Sonic? Good morning" Tails said sleepily as he let go off Sonic. "morning buddy, cmon lets go to the kitchen everyone else are waiting" Sonic said as he saw the rest already at kitchen at went to there with Tails. "morning everyone" Sonic greeted sleepily as the others replied with morning. A few minutes later, Sonic finished his breakfast as someone knock on the door. "let me go get it" Sonic said as he dashed to the door and opened it to see a yellow female fox with short brown hair, blue eyes, a pair of googles and a red bandana around her neck. a necklace that have a small sword made from glass can be seen beneath the bandana and a chocolate and cream coloring Chao beside her with the same bandana. "oh excuse me sir but did you by any chance see any crystal?" ask the figure. "huh? You mean the chaos emerald?" said Sonic as he took out a chaos emerald. The Chao jumped and took the emerald from Sonic. "h- hey! Give that back!" said Sonic. "give him back the emerald Mocha, its not a rune crystal" said the female fox as Mocha gave the emerald back to Sonic. "im sorry its seems like the crystal we're searching for have the same energy as your emerald, that's why Mocha took it from you." "huh? Ah it's okay. Do you want to come in? I'll introduce you to my friends." Said Sonic smiling. "okay I will thank you err" "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic as he stretched his arm out to shake. "ah thank you Sonic, my name is Leona. Leona the Fox" as she shakes Sonic's hand. And they went to the kitchen where the rest are waiting. "hey guys meet Leona I met her earlier at the door and she currently is searching something which have the same energy like Chaos Emerald" said Sonic as Leona came into their view. "Hello everyone, my name is Leona pleasure to meet you" she said kindly as she bowed her head. The rest of the gang introduced themselves and stopped when they heard the front door broken. And two figures came to the kitchen. "Leona! We're here to save you! Those guys kidnapped you didn't they?" said a white female rabbit with blue eyes, white hair tied into ponytail, a green bandana around her neck as the name Wills on her shirt and followed by a black male bat, with gray eyes and grey bandana around his neck who just whistled. "no Wills, they didn't" Leona said as she sighed while Sonic and the rest still shocked from the sudden appearance. "okay can't someone explain?" said Mr. Tanaka and everyone else snapped from their shocked state. "oh sorry m- my name is Wills the R-Rabbit" the White rabbit said nervously. What? Was the though in everyone head as Wills earlier from fearless into nervous wreck. "and my name is Peter the Bat." Said the black bat. "huh I never see any bat except me" said Rouge amused. "me too" replied Peter. "hum we are an explorer team called team SkyRunes. We help those who in need, explore new places and mysteries and we searching for Rune Crystals like this." Said Leona as she raised her wrist which have a tiny blue crystal attached to her glove. "this is just a fragment though" she said again. "lets play at the beach! And miss Leona and her friends can come too" said Cream. "chao chao!" said Cheese. "IS THAT ANOTHER CHAO? AHH SO CUTEEE" said Wills as she hugged the chao. "cha- chao!" said Cheese as he tried to got out from Wills's hug. "let the poor creature go Wills, you're suffocating him" said Peter from behind. "ooh sorry" said Wills as she let Cheese go. As they went to play in the beach. While they played volleyball, suddenly a laughter can be heard from the sea as a seaweed rised up from the sea lifting up Cheese who was playing in the water. And it turns out to be Eggman. Sonic quickly grabbed Cheese away from Eggman's egg carrier and gave Cheese to Cream. "HEY! You are the person that stole our Rune Crystal!" Said Leona angrily as she took out her twin dagger followed by Wills with her gun and Peter just standing there as he smirkedand continue to watch continue to watch. "woah woah you guys know Eggman?" asked Sonic. "of course we do. He is the one that stole our rune crystal and made us stuck in earth." Replied Wills. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a large robot came out from the ground. "HOHOHO. Meet my newest creation, powered up by a chaos emerald and rune crystal. A-230." Said Eggman as the robot with white and blue body started shooting missiles to the gang. "huh can't catch me Eggman" said Sonic still dodging the missiles. Amy hit the back of the robot with her piko piko hammer but the robot didn't even have a dent. "geez what is it made off?" said Amy. "move out Amy, let me try" said Knuckles as he punched the robot's leg. Again, no damage. "well uh oh" the robot soon swung its arm toward Knuckles who just barely dodged it. "chaos spear" "sonic wind" shouted Sonic and Shadow releasing their attacks to the robot respectively. The attacks went to the robot followed by explosion. "that should have done it" said Sonic. Suddenly, 6 missiles shot out from the smoke going to Sonic and Shadow's direction. Both the hedgehogs startled as they have no time to dodge. Luckily, Silver used his psychic and threw the missiles back to the robot. "wow thanks Silv" said Sonic reliefed while Shadow huffed in annoyance. "I could dodged it myself you know" "your welcome" Said Silver sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. When the smokes cleared up, the robot has destroyed to many pieces and a blue small orb and a blue chaos emerald on the ground near the pile of metals. "cursed you hedgehogs!" said Eggman as he flew away with his egg carrier. "hey is this what you guys searching for?" asked Amy as she picked up the chaos emerald and the orb. "ah yes that is what we're searching for. thank you" said Wills politely as she received the orb from Amy. "you're welcome! do you guys want to join us? after the beach we're throwing a sleepover party. "hmm thanks for the offer Amy, but unfortunately we can't. we have to report this to HQ. but we will joined the sleepover party though" said Peter. "okay then. see you guys on 6 pm" said Amy joyfully as team SkyRunes hopped in to their plane and flew away after saying goodbyes. and our heroes started their beach party. Shadow and Silver can be seen throwing Sonic to the water as they all laughted seeing Sonic who angrily whacked bot of his brothers on the head. the girls were sunbathing, Tails, Cream, Chris and Cheese building a humongous sand castle with the help of Knuckles. it almost 6 pm now as they went in to the villa washing up and dragging their pillows and blankets for the sleepover. the bell rang as Rouge opened the door and saw Team SkyRunes. after greeting each other again, they join in to the party and having fun until they slept.

* * *

 **fiuh~ hey guys sorry for updating now and happy late new year~ XD. with a new year, my teachers have prepared some new homeworks and tests and exams. (especially when they said the ninth grade in second term will started to have exams more often) so i will try to complete this story with between 11-13 chapters.**

 **well then see ya! -Nix**


End file.
